Used To Love You
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: Bound by a curse that cannot be seen but can surely be felt, Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselves in an impasse. Unless they can find a way out, perhaps with the help of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome's life is his to protect. Will he want to stop? SessKag
1. Betrayal

**AN: **Okay! First chapter has been revised! I've already posted all the information you need to know about this fic in my profile. But some things to keep in mind once again: ONLY chapter one has been updated as of now (December 24th). So if you read chapters 2 through 8, you'll realize _they _make sense, just _not _with chapter one. So don't continue to read after chapter one! I'll let you guys know when chapter two and so on have been revised! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. However, I _do _own Hakumei.

**Used to Love You **

**Chapter One **

Kagome stomped towards the old well, angrily clutching her heavy yellow back pack. With every step she took, the snapping of loose twigs could be heard and she reveled in the idea that it was Inuyasha's head. Yes, it was one of her "violent" moods, but he deserved it, she figured. And after all the worrying she had been put through!

_Stupid, self-centered dog! He never wants help! Never! _She thought, while staring down into the depths of the old, rotting well.

She heard little footsteps bounding near her so she turned around to find Shippou looking up at her. His emerald eyes were filled with concern, worry, and frustration. This always happened and he was getting quite tired of it. Plus, when Kagome wasn't around, things just weren't as fun.

"You can't listen to Inuyasha, Kagome!" He wailed. "He's just an idiot!"

Kagome smiled slightly at the kitsune's reasoning and stooped down to give him a quick hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it! I just want to go restock on medical supplies."

Before Shippou could reply, Kagome had vaulted off the ledge of the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light. When she felt the soft earth beneath her, she looked up to be met with the dark ceiling of the wellhouse. With a grunt, she clutched on to the sides of the ladder leading out of the well and climbed up. As she looked around, she felt her temper going down. She missed being in her own time period from time to time. The fuedal era was nice, but it didn't beat the comforts of home.

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she slid off her brown, leather shoes. Her mother came out from the kitchen, drying a plate with an old rag.

"Back so soon, Kagome? What did Inuyasha do this time?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips. If anything, that was the only reason she came back in a hurry.

"He's just being his usual self," Kagome replied, a look of indifference on her face. "I'm just going to restock so I'll be gone soon."

"That's fine. There's some ramen in the cabinets if you want any."

"Thanks." _Not that he deserves any!_

In less than an hour, Kagome found herself getting ready to jump into the well, until she heard a loud meow courtesy of Buyo. With a shriek, she lost balance and fell head first into the well. The blue light quickly enveloped her before fading away once more. She let out a groan as she felt the weight of her overstuffed backpack. As she readjusted the straps on her backpack, she heard voices yelling and powerful explosions. With a hint of worry in her eyes, she quickly latched onto the vine dangling in front of her and pulled herself out of the well cautiously.

What she saw shouldn't have surprised her. Inuyasha stood there, soaked in blood from wounds that had reopened. Kagome glared at the fact that he was battling someone, Sesshoumaru no less, with wounds that he had just received from the battle with an angry wolf youkai.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing her attention to him. "Get out of here!" He warned in panic, while parrying off Sesshoumaru's blade. Sesshoumaru let out a smirk before slicing at Inuyasha's arm. That would teach the hanyou not to get distracted.

_If only I had my arrows_, Kagome thought while dropping her pack to the side and running closer to Inuyasha. She heard him let out a low growl of warning, but didnt pay attention. He needed her help and that was a fact. She turned to face Sesshoumaru, a look of defiance on her face and he had to scoff at that. What human girl thought she could honestly hope to battle him?

A light blue aura had surrounded Kagome as she lifted her hands so that her palms were facing in Sesshoumaru's direction. Just because she was a human, didn't mean she wasn't strong enough. After all, she _was _a miko. With a cry, she let out two streams of blue power fly towards Sesshoumaru. He simply lifted Toukijin by the hilt and quickly spun it into a rotating circle so that Kagome's blasts of spiritual power bounced right off and curved their way towards Kagome. Before her own attack could hit her, she erected a barrier.

Sesshoumaru smirked, not too impressed by the girl's miko powers.

"Is that all you can possibly do, miko? You have no other weapons," he remarked.

Kagome simply stood her ground and glared at him. It was then that Inuyasha decided to get involved with this fight once more. He stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her view of Sesshoumaru. He had Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder a look of determination on his face.

"Just go back to the village, Kagome. This is my fight."

Kagome was about to protest but decided that he was right. However, when she trotted over to the well to get her backpack, a stream of energy was being thrown right at her. She yelped as part of it singed the lip of the well. Had she moved a little more forward, the attack would've been a direct hit.

Cautiously, she glanced over to Sesshoumaru who's cold eyes were on her. He wasn't about to let some human girl get off the hook so easily for daring to attack him, let alone approach him.

Kagome, who was too frozen and shocked to react, couldn't raise a shield when the next onslaught of energy came flying at her. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha shouting her name.

--

Kagome woke up, clutching her head, while wincing. She felt like she had a major headache as she slowly stood up. As she looked around, she realized she wasn't where she thought she was, which was by the old well. Everywhere seemed to be filled with bright colors. The flowers were all beautiful pastel colors and she found this place to be quite peaceful.

However, it was then that she realized where she must be. The crossroads. And it wasn't surprising that she should remember. After all, this was where she had met that fake imitation of Inuyasha's mom. Although that wasn't the real crossroads...For it had been an illusion. However, the idea was the same.

Deciding to explore, she walked along a dirt path that seemed to go on for miles. A content smile graced her lips as she heard the bubbling mouth of a river and merry chirps of sparrows. At this rate, she wouldn't have minded being dead. Dead...The idea was still a little odd to her. She never even felt Sesshoumaru's attack hit her, but it must've. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been here.

When she heard footsteps, she looked up and saw a beautiful woman clad in a purple and white kimono. Long, black hair that looked like silk and most likely felt like silk trailed behind her ethereal form. Her eyes were a calm lavender that added to her quiet, sophiscated looks. Her skin was pale, but glowing and everything about her seemed gentle.

"Who...Who are you?" Kagome finally asked when the woman was right in front of her.

The woman gave a soft smile before replying.

"My name is Hakumei. I am the guardian of the crossroads. My job is to determine who deserves punishment, and who deserves to be saved...And you, Kagome, indeed deserve to be saved...Enough that you have the option to get a second chance at life. You have proven that you are pure, gentle, and kind. You help those in need and know wrong from right. You are the miko who guards the sacred jewel passionatly. However the choice is yours. Whether or not you want this second opportunity to live."

Kagome stood there, somewhat shocked. Shocked enough that she had a lean against a giant tree before her knees would give out. Just when she was about to accept death, she was being given another shot at it. Another shot...Of course she'd have to take it! Without her, she realized that she'd be leaving everybody who cared about her lost, those in her time and this time. However...Would she truly be happy? Had her death made things easier...For Inuyasha? She shook her head, remembering the promise she had made...To stay by his side forever.

Looking up at Hakumei with a steady gaze, she responded.

"I want a second chance."

--

Inuyasha had been sitting by the well, eyes wide in horror. Kagome's body was held close to his chest, limp and lifeless. Her eyes were shut, shielding her sapphire eyes from the world. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it...And to think that before she had come back, he had upset her! Inuyasha could feel the hot tears of regret ready to spill from his molten eyes. Sometimes he could never understand why he did the things he did. He just didn't know how to say the right things! All she had wanted to do was help him with his wounds...And for some reason, they got into a fight. The result was that he had offended her by calling her some jewel shard detector and nothing more. She had every right to be upset he figured.

"Kagome...Kagome, please," he pleaded, slightly shaking her so that just maybe her eyes would flutter open and she'd respond.

Sesshoumaru stood at a far away distance, scoffing at the scene. To shed tears for a human. Why bother? They were to die anyway, what with the way their bodies and minds alike were so feeble. Not wanting to bother with the scene, he turned on his heel and walked into the forest. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see him almost disappearing.

"I will NEVER let you go unaffected by this, Sesshoumaru! I'll see to it that one day you'll die a painful death!" He shouted, his eyes so furious they could've burned a hole through the Goshinboku tree itself.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to acknowledge his half-brother. It was wasted effort on Inuyasha's part. How could he possibly expect to avenge the miko when he couldn't even swing his blade skillfully now? He snorted, not understanding the near nonexistant logic Inuyasha had. Like he had said before...Humans...All a waste.

But Fate always had different plans in mind. And for Sesshoumaru, it would come in the form of a soon-to-be-alive miko girl.


	2. Back In Time

**AN: **Chapter Two has been revised! Yay! Although I'm not sure how good it is. Towards the end it seemed to kind of…spiral downwards. But that's okay! I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

**Used to Love You**

**Chapter Two**

Sesshoumaru was sitting by a stream, watching the water run its course. He didn't feel bad. At all. That girl meant nothing to him and to kill her was just an ordinary task. He didn't even see why Inuyasha felt bad about it. The girl would've died eventually, and had Sesshoumaru not succeeded in killing Inuyasha by then, he would've been left alive. There was just no point in befriending or caring about humans.

The idea was ludicrous. When his father had married that human, he couldn't believe it. Why would a great warrior such as him stoop down so low to a weak mortal? He snorted in disdain at the mere thought of Inuyasha's mother. In a matter of seconds, he had stood up, only to feel a presence behind him. With a raised brow, he turned behind him to see who would even bother to come near him. All the youkai knew he was a force to be reckoned with so they didn't bother to step foot near him. At least most of them didn't. Those that did usually ended up being piles of flesh.

However, when he turned around, he spotted a woman with long black hair with a glow surrounding her. Hakumei. He knew of this woman—the guardian of the crossroads. Most didn't believe of her or even know of her, however his mother had told him many fairytales and legends of her as a small child. Although he now dismissed any of those stories told him. They were all simply made up fables to preoccupy the minds of children.

"Sesshoumaru," her gentle voice rang out, loud enough that it reached his sensitive ears, yet quiet enough that even a rabbit would have to strain to hear her.

He made no move to respond, simply staring at her. Why she was here was beyond him, though he suspected it was because of that human girl he had disposed of. Though he had killed many a human before.

"You are the one who killed the girl Kagome. The miko who currently is guarding the Shikon no Tama," she began, her soft eyes never leaving his hard, unfeeling ones. "You must pay for what you have done, though you see you have no wrong. And while it may be true that she was a human, she was not just another one to kill. She is an extraordinary miko, not only because of her powers, but because of her heart. She is pure and kind, loving and gentle, powerful yet she does not boast.

"As her killer, the one who took her away from this world, you shall now be the one to keep her in this world. You are her protector. And until you can realize the error of your ways, until you can see what she is worth, you are forever bound to her."

Sesshoumaru stood there, not moving at all. He was mildly shocked, though it didn't show on his face or in his posture. He didn't bother to protest, to fight against guardian's words. There was no point. No matter how powerful he was, she was just that much stronger. And while the woman's eyes were soft, they held a look of warning in them, daring him to go against everything she had said.

"And how," he responded, "do you plan to keep me bound to this girl?"

Hakumei smiled a knowing one. "I knew you would ask of this. Should you fail to protect this girl, should she die because of your ignorance, you will pay the price with your own life. I advise you not to fail…For I would hate to take away the life of such a divine being as you."

--

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light of the flames before her face. Feeling the hard wood beneath her body, she realized she was in Kaede's hut. It must've been nighttime due to the fact that everybody was in slumber of sorts. Not even Inuyasha who was usually so alert stirred when her weight pressed against the creaky wooden boards as she moved towards the opening of the hut.

She hadn't bothered to wake any of the others up, for she could sense an unusual presence near the nut. Curiously, she moved the flap aside, peering outside to see who or what it was that had come to the village in the middle of the night.

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed, stepping out of the hut cautiously not before picking up her quiver full of arrows and her bow. Luckily they had been left in the hut, untouched.

Hesitantly, afraid any sudden motions would set him off, she pulled one of her arrows out of the quiver and strung the bow with it. However, she kept the bow in a downward position, the tip of the arrow facing the ground. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at the girl's actions, deciding she was foolish to even try and attack him again. His smirk faded though when he realized he had come here without any intention of killing her. A low growl emanated from his throat at the thought which Kagome mistook as a signal to hoist the bow up and aim for him, her arrow pointing straight at him.

"Put the weapon down, insolent girl." He ordered.

Kagome's brows furrowed together, and she felt her hands shake at the soft yet commanding tone of his voice. But the grip on her bow only tightened. She clenched her teeth together in deep concentration. Right now, she was trying to focus on her miko powers so that she could fuse them with the arrow.

"I'm warning you, girl," Sesshoumaru hissed, becoming agitated with the girl's stubbornness.

It was a wasted effort though because Kagome wasn't going to listen to Sesshoumaru of all people. Especially with the fact that he was her murderer. In a sudden moment added with a flash of blue setting off from Kagome's bow, the arrow was speeding towards Sesshoumaru, a small whistling noise erupting from the force of it pushing against the wind. Sesshoumaru quickly stepped to the side, dodging it, and quickly sped towards Kagome who stood clutching her bow with a somewhat frightened look on her face.

Within a matter of seconds, Sesshoumaru had hauled Kagome over his shoulders, moving at a speed that seemed almost faster than light. Kagome, all of a sudden furious, pounded on his back yelling at him to let her go. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance at the girl's shrill voice which was right beside his ear.

When he deemed them far enough from the village, he set Kagome down but didn't give her any time to relax, for he had slammed her up against the tree, his clawed fingers around her small neck. His normally golden eyes seemed to be filled with rage and Kagome could've sworn they were about to turn red. In a desperate attempt to make him lose grip of her, she wrapped her hands around his wrist, trying to pry his hands off of her neck.

"Do _not _test my patience, girl." He ground out, fighting back the urge to melt her worthless body with his poison.

At the sound of his angered voice, Kagome stopped trying to fight off his grip, however she didn't move her hands away. Her sapphire eyes were filled with fear and a hint of rage at the way he was treating her. He had already killed her once before! Wasn't that enough?

When Sesshoumaru felt calm enough, he released Kagome, letting her drop rather harshly to the ground. Kagome rubbed her backside, a little ticked that she was being dropped left and right.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice wavering a little. Knowing Sesshoumaru, she figured he was a ticking time bomb.

"It's a matter concerning your death and the guardian of the crossroads," he replied in a curt tone.

"H-H-Hakumei…" Kagome stuttered, looking up at Sesshoumaru with a curious look etched on her features. "What did she want?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, looking down at the girl who spoke to him in such a rude manner. "Girl, I advise you to talk to me properly or else you'll be finding yourself with one less a body part. Concerning that woman, your life is now mine to protect. So I'd start respecting me if I were you." He threatened the last part, still annoyed with the fact that he had to deal with this girl for god knows how long.

Just as Kagome was about to get up off the ground, she fell back down, the color from her face draining. Had she heard him correctly? Did he really say she was his to protect? Kagome could feel herself losing consciousness, but she fought it.

"You're…You're kidding me…" She whispered, more to herself than him.

"Get up, miko. And no, I am not simply making this up. If anything, I'd enjoy nothing more than to rip you apart, limb from limb."

Kagome looked up at him for a second, a disgusted look on her face. How could she feel safe when here her so-called "protector" was, threatening her like there was no tomorrow? And all of a sudden, she snapped. And only heaven knows that when a miko is angry, she is _angry_.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch when Kagome's miko powers began swirling around her, the light blue hue taking on a dangerous edge. He certainly didn't flinch when she got up to her feet, looking him straight in the eye. And he didn't bother to flinch throughout her screaming, though the sound was once again killing his ears.

"Are you done?"

He looked down at the girl, shaking while drawing in deep breaths of air. Finally, her spiritual energy calmed down so that it was only small flames, licking at the air in front of it. Kagome only glared back at him before turning on her heel and heading back towards the village.

"I'm going back to Inuyasha and the others."

Sesshoumaru only stood there, a little irked by Kagome's rudeness. He decided in the near future, he'd have to work on controlling his temper around that miko. She really knew how to push his buttons and get him angry. And that put him in a bad position. Should he try to attack her, and in the end, kill her, his life would be gone. For Sesshoumaru, dying because of a human was the worst way to go.

However, he let her go. There would be another time when he'd deal with her. After all, Hakumei never stated that he had to be by the girl at all times. And though Inuyasha did a poor job of protecting the girl, he thought, at least _somebody _was there to keep an eye on her. She was surrounded by people. With a soft grumble, he turned and began to walk away, the stars lighting his path.

--

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed when she was just a few feet away from the hut. His amber eyes were lit up in shock mixed with happiness. She was alive! Just when he had given up all hope, she was walking towards him, well and whole. There were no scars or cuts…She was perfect. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire and her skin was pale, yet there was a healthy flush to her cheeks.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called back, just as happy to see him. She sprinted towards him, arms wide. Inuyasha embraced her as she jumped into his welcoming arms. He just couldn't believe it…She was here, with him. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad…" Kagome whispered, hugging him tighter than ever.

He smiled against her head and whispered the same back.

The others came out of the hut to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw Kagome alive and well, smiles erupted onto their faces, truly happy to see the girl alive. Shippou darted to Kagome, perching himself on her shoulder. Kagome laughed at the kitsune's antics before giving him a hug.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, hugging Kagome. She had missed the girl so much in just that short amount of time. During the course of their journey, they had become like sisters, and when she heard of Kagome's death, she was heartbroken. But now…Now she was back, her laughter real.

Miroku simply smiled at her, welcoming her back to the world of the living. Kagome was somewhat glad he didn't hug her…For she knew what would happen next, should his hands begin to wander…

Kaede stood at the entrance of the hut, a small smile on her withered face. She knew Kagome would come back…A girl so spirited and strong…

"Come, come! It's late," she called, drawing their attention. "We must let Kagome rest."

The next morning, the group was getting ready to leave the village, spirits high once more with the return of their miko. Kagome was extremely cheerful and even Inuyasha was somewhat happier, though he did try to hide it. Kagome could only roll her eyes at the hanyou's attitude. But it was normal…And right now, she was begging for a sense of normalcy in her world.

During their journey, it was then that Kagome remembered last night…Sesshoumaru and everything. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But it was real. Though Kagome hated the idea of trusting Sesshoumaru, she knew he was right on this one. There was no way he would _want _to protect her, so Hakumei must've been the one. She hadn't told Inuyasha or the others…And she was pretty scared to do so. Inuyasha wouldn't take the news well, and she didn't want to ruin his good mood.

Things were going fine for a while though. They had covered a lot of ground and even gathered some rumors saying that a dark presence was in the northeast, flushing many of the lesser youkai away, but causing more problems itself. Several villages had been destroyed by it, and Kagome had a good hunch that it was Naraku's doing. Either that or one of his underlings sent to do the job.

"We should set camp here," Miroku said as the sun was setting. Inuyasha didn't bother to argue with him so the others agreed with Miroku and began to prepare some food. Kagome was glad she had taken up her mother's offer of the ramen, for when Sango and Shippou returned, they didn't find very much food, save for some berries.

As night was settling and the group was getting ready to sleep, Kagome quickly set up in her sleeping bag. Her eyes were wide in alarm as she sensed the power of not one jewel shard, but possibly four. She quickly got up and grabbed her weapons and when she looked back to warn Inuyasha, she saw him already looking out into the distance, his eyes alert.

Sango and Miroku had gotten into their battle positions, Kirara standing in her huge, wildcat form beside Sango and Shippou perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"How many shards do you sense, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, not moving from his position.

"I…I don't know. It seems like four. Either way, it's a massive amount of energy. We have to be prepared."

All of a sudden, a piercing scream was heard, and a giant swarm of youkai covered the starry sky. Their bodies writhed while their screams melted together as one. Saimyoushou flew beside the group of youkai, their wings creating the sound of a propeller when flapped all at once.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha whispered, his fists clenching around Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"I'll take care of these worthless bugs," Sango said while hopping onto Kirara's back and taking to the skies, with her boomerang bone in hand.

The swarm howled in pain as they were ripped apart by Sango and Kirara. Kagome erected a barrier around her, Miroku, and Shippou while Inuyasha readied himself for another opponent who was causing the ground to rumble beneath their feet.

A massive ant youkai approached, its antennae moving rapidly as it sensed the group before it. It let out a screech before charging towards them. Inuyasha quickly performed the wind scar though it barely had no effect on it.

Kagome notched three arrows, a determined look on her face as she concentrated her powers into the arrows. This had to take careful concentration. Kagome's barrier seemed to be weakening, as she could feel all the power she had going into this shot. She paid it no mind however, praying that her attack would sever the ant's legs.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled from high above. "Behind you!"

Kagome quickly looked behind her to see one of Naraku's lesser snake youkai's head flying towards her, jaws open, ready to strike her square in the throat. Her concentration had been erased and she let the arrows fly, towards the ant youkai who only got one leg cut off.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled, trying to get to her in time before the snake could make its attack successful.

However, Kagome never felt it. Instead, she heard the piercing scream of the snake. She opened her eyes slowly.

Standing before her was Sesshoumaru.


	3. To The Crossroads And Back

**AN: **Revised Chapter Three is Up! This is actually pretty long going with my standards…Hope it's actually good. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. And if I recall correctly, I forgot to add a disclaimer to chapter two, but I don't own Inuyasha on that one either. Not that it wasn't obvious or anything…

**Used to Love You**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome stood there, staring up at the form of the youkai lord who stood proud and tall, Toukijin grasped in his hand. She felt like she was in a trance, as she watched him place Toukijin back where it belonged, right beside Tenseiga. It was hard to understand. When she had left him, she had figured they had gone their separate ways, glad she had decided to take off the weight of protecting her. After all, she had her friends beside her.

Her thoughts were quickly shattered when she heard Inuyasha's loud voice bellow from behind her.

"Sesshoumaru! Get away from her!" He yelled, though he didn't have time to say any more, for the ant youkai had made a move towards him. A growl of frustration emanated from deep within his throat as he held Tetsusaiga up to shield him from the mouth of the vicious youkai.

Seeing that Inuyasha was having trouble, Miroku turned to Kagome, deciding to ignore Sesshoumaru's abrupt appearance. "Where do you see the shards, Lady Kagome?" Kagome quickly shook her head, getting over the shock of Sesshoumaru's presence.

"I…I can't see them…Wait!" Kagome looked at the youkai that was twisting its head this way and then, desperate to bite at Inuyasha who looked like a red blur jumping all around it. It let out hiss when it felt the metal of Tetsusaiga contact with one of its legs. "I see them! It's a cluster right in its abdomen!" She shouted while pointing at the location.

All of a sudden, Kagome had an idea. If she could find a way to get right under the youkai's body, then she could purify it right at the spot of the shards with her purifying arrows. The matter at hand though, was how to get there. If she decided to just make a run for it, then she would surely be knocked aside by the creature, if not killed.

"What are you plotting, girl?" Sesshoumaru inquired, tired of waiting for the girl to take some sort of action. It was getting quite boring, watching Inuyasha being tossed around like a rag doll. And he had no intention of joining the fight against the creature. By doing so, he would be helping more than he ought to. Kagome looked up at him, a somewhat hopeful look in her eyes, which he was not approving of.

"I need to get under the youkai. Directly under its abdomen. The shards are located there and if I can…" Kagome was cut off when Sesshoumaru, for the second time, hoisted her up on to his shoulders, causing a squeak of surprise to come out of Kagome's mouth.

With a burst of speed, faster than when Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back, Sesshoumaru darted towards the youkai currently engaged in battle with Inuyasha. He easily dodged the youkai's legs that were moving this way and that as it tried to make a strike on its opponent. Once he had set Kagome down, she immediately strung her bow with an arrow, pointing it upwards, a look of utmost concentration on her face. Ever so carefully, she drew back the string, aiming the tip of the purified arrow at the shards glowing above her. _Here goes nothing…_

The arrow quickly rocketed off from Kagome's grasp and with a stream of blue light, pierced through the youkai's body, the shards popping out in their gleaming, soft, purple light. The youkai's body crumbled to nothing save for ashes on the wind. With a sigh of relief, Kagome bent down to pick up the glowing shards. Just as she had fused them with the rest of the shards they had gathered, Inuyasha walked up to them, a mad look on his face.

"Just what the _hell _do you think you're doing here? First you kill her, and then you go around saving her! What the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha shouted, sheathing Tetsusaiga a little forcefully. "You better go…Because you better remember what I said last time…I _will _kill you!"

Sesshoumaru only snorted, looking as if he were only half listening. Which might've been true, considering what the hanyou usually said ended up being an empty threat.

"You must not realize, dear little brother, that this miko's life is in my hands." He sneered, not bothering to mention the fact that his life, in a way, depended on Kagome's. However that was only because it all came down to his responsibility. He was to guard her life. And should he fail to do so, he would die as well.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded for a moment, not believing what Sesshoumaru was saying. That was impossible. How could Kagome be bound to him of all people? Where confusion was, anger quickly took its place. The nerve of that guy, to come around acting as if he owned her!

Just as he was about to lunge at Sesshoumaru, Kagome stepped in between them, a pleading look on her face. She had seen Inuyasha's look of disbelief out of the corner of her eye as she fiddled with the hem of her dark green school uniform's skirt. She figured now was a good time to tell them. Although there were some things she didn't understand as well. She knew Sesshoumaru had to make sure she was alive…Though she didn't really understand what would happen, should he not. Besides, she was surrounded by her friends. She looked up from her fidgeting when she saw that Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had shown up as well, looks of curiosity etched on their faces.

She sighed before looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"What he says is true. He has to protect me…When I died…" She paused, seeing everyone flinch, save for Sesshoumaru. "When I died, I went to the crossroads. There, I met Hakumei, guardian of the crossroads. She gave me a second chance at life…And well…I guess Sesshoumaru must have been encountered by her…" She trailed off, looking up at Sesshoumaru hesitantly. He didn't bother to acknowledge her, so she continued. "My life is his to protect. But that is all I know. Why he showed up…I don't know. You can only ask him."

She shyly stepped away from the position between the two half-brothers, not wanting to get caught in their anger.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, his brows furrowed together in anger and impatience. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?" He hissed, mad at his half-brother's stand-offish ways.

"If I do not protect your wench and she dies, I will perish as well." He simply stated, picking at his claws, rather than looking at Inuyasha. This was quite troublesome, he decided. Why he was being put through this, he didn't know. How this human girl was pure, he didn't know. And quite frankly, he didn't _care _to know. "I currently do not wish to waste my time talking to you, little brother," he sneered, before turning his attention towards Kagome. "You. Come here."

Kagome gulped and pointed a finger at herself, a look of dread on her face. Sesshoumaru merely hardened his gaze on her before she walked over to him slowly. "Walk faster, girl!" He commanded, a little irritated by her sluggish pace. However, Kagome didn't know why she was walking towards him. It's not like he could kill her anymore. In fact, she felt rather smug about it. Having a powerful youkai like him in an alliance with the group would prove to be useful once they were to battle face to face with Naraku.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, not walking to him any further.

A small sigh escaped his lips out of frustration. Of all human girls in the world, it had to be her. His annoying, constantly screaming, indecently-dressed, half-brother's wench. Fate always loved toying around with him, and if he could kill Fate, he would. Without bothering to address the fact that she spoken so rudely to him, he replied.

"If you think that I'll be following around this pathetic group, then you are wrong. To walk with fools such as these is unforgivable." He merely smirked when he saw the girl before him flare up. Her eyes were like the ocean caught in a storm, visibly raging. And then, all of a sudden, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, releasing a sigh as well.

She turned to Inuyasha, hands balled into fists at her side, a defeated look on her face. "Inuyasha, can you take me back to the well? I need to gather some things and talk with my family for a while…If Mister Almighty here has no objections…" She turned, looking at Sesshoumaru with a small smirk on her face. He simply turned his head to the side, sticking his noise in the air.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha began hesitantly. "But why? Kagome…You can't seriously be thinking of going with him!" He all of a sudden shouted, eyes wide with shock and hurt.

Kagome tossed him an incredulous look. "Why would I be going with him?! Am I crazy? I just need to pick up more things and talk to my family about the current…Situation. There is no way I am leaving you guys behind for this block of ice," she stated, pointing a finger over her shoulder in the direction of Sesshoumaru. He merely raised a brow.

"You do realize girl, that the more you test my patience, the more tempted I am to kill your friends. After all," he said, smirking once more, "I was never told I couldn't slay _them_."

Kagome merely gave him a smile, a look of utmost confusion on Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara's faces. "If you kill them, then I guess I'd just have to kill myself. And that would not do well with you, would it? You'd end up dying if I'm getting this right."

"Bitch."

--

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door the shrine and kicked off her shoes. She walked down the hallway and peered into the living room where her grandpa was currently reading some ancient scrolls, a look of fascination on his face. She rolled her eyes slightly before smiling and continuing down the hallway. She almost tumbled to the floor when Souta ran into her, an excited look on his face.

"Is Inuyasha here?!" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"No…Why would he be here, Souta? The only reason I leave the Sengoku era is to come here and relax. How would I do that with Inuyasha breathing down my neck?" She replied, somewhat curious as to why Souta would want to see Inuyasha. Then again, he probably admired the hanyou's powers and wanted to see him slice up a tree in one strike or something. Whatever it was that little boys enjoyed, she guessed.

"Oh, Kagome! You're home. How did things go with Inuyasha?" Her mom called, walking out of the kitchen as she tied on her apron.

"Fine I guess. We're not mad at each other anymore…But now there's a new problem I was hoping to speak to you guys about." She began, not really knowing how to put it. Her mom's curious brown eyes locked with Kagome's nerves blue ones, and immediately she knew something was wrong.

"If something happened…You can tell me," her mother whispered softly as she watched Kagome's muscles tense.

Kagome was about to open her mouth, though she didn't know how the words would come out, when she noticed her grandpa looking up from his scrolls discreetly. She inwardly rolled her eyes before continuing with her situation. And when she was done, her mother had a gentle smile on her face while Souta had a look of admiration greater than the one saved for Inuyasha.

"So…I don't know how long I'll be gone. I mean, with that ice block of a demon!" She shouted, anger boiling in her veins. Why hadn't Hakumei told her of this? It would've greatly helped in her decision on what she would do. Then again, she knew in her heart she couldn't leave Inuyasha and the others, plus her family in the present time that had enough to worry about with her crossing time over and over again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her mother's warm hands were on top of Kagome's. A smile graced her lips as she squeezed her daughter's hand gently. "I know you'll make it. Just by looking at the jewel around your neck, I _know _you are a fighter. You always were," she laughed softly. "If you can wield a bow and arrow, I'm sure you can set this Sesshoumaru fellow in his place."

Kagome smiled at her mother's comforting words, glad that her mother had not overreacted. Although her mother never really did. She shouldn't have expected it anyways, considering she had already been crossing time for almost a year now. The likelihood of her becoming upset over Inuyasha's brother would be a one out of a billion chance.

"Well, I'll be going upstairs to pack a few things. Thank you for all your support." She raised herself to her feet, smiling at her family who cared so much about her.

--

Inuyasha sat beside the old well, peering into it every five seconds as if his life depended on it. He couldn't let Sesshoumaru take Kagome away from him. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru even liked humans! But he kept remembering the way Kagome had acted, stepping in between the two brothers, a pleading look on her face. Almost like the one she gave _Kouga_…

And every time Kouga came up, a fight usually ensued. The atmosphere was already tense enough around here with Sesshoumaru lingering just beyond the edges of Inuyasha's Forest. The villagers by this point were going insane if anything. First, they were graced with a miko and a hanyou, and then, just when they thought the hanyou had been sealed away, the miko's reincarnation suddenly showed up releasing him from his fifty years of slumber. Soon after, a fox child joined them, along with a wayward monk and demon exterminator with her demonic cat following suit. They had seen it all.

A low growl stringed with obscenities flowed out of Inuyasha's mouth as he glared in the direction where Sesshoumaru's scent lingered. He bit his lip, not even caring that blood was now seeping out of the wound. This place reeked far too much of that guy. Too much for Inuyasha to take. With a snort, he stood up and looked into the well, amber eyes filled with determination.

He would keep Kagome away from him, that he promised.

Inuyasha turned away from the well, walking over to Kaede's hut where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were gathered. Shippou quickly jumped out of Inuyasha's way when he heard his feet stomping into the hut, eyes glowing with such power. Kaede looked up at Inuyasha with her one good eye while filling a bowl up with soup.

"Watch your step, boy! My hut has taken too much abuse."

Completely ignoring the old miko, he turned to the three who were sitting against the wall, staring at him with expectant faces. They had learned by now not to get on his bad side…It was Sesshoumaru they had trouble handling. It was too risky to see what set off the proud youkai.

"We're going the minute Kagome gets back and that's final."

Miroku looked up at him, the slight movement causing his staff to jingle a little. "And what of Sesshoumaru?"

"Feh! You think I'm handing over Kagome to some asshole like him?"

Sango piped in, glaring at Inuyasha for such brash behavior. "You yourself know the power he has. Taking Kagome away from him could very well cause this village to be destroyed! And no thanks to your stupidity," she snapped before turning her attention back to Kirara who sat in her lap. Sometimes Inuyasha was just too stupid for his own good! And there times she felt he treated Kagome too much like property and not enough like a friend…Or perhaps more. Then again, it was Inuyasha she was talking about. While he may have been a good fighter—some would argue amazing—he just wasn't all that good in the social skills department. He was bad enough that his first love ended in tragedy. Sango's eyes softened as she remembered her own pains, witnessing her younger brother kill those he had loved…She clenched her fist in hurt and confusion. Miroku swiped his gaze over to her, gently touching her hand in a calming way before smiling at her.

_Thank the gods I have him_…

--

Sesshoumaru had taken great care to study the miko's actions and behavior. There were times he had to admit that he was somewhat fascinated. But of course, there were times he was appalled. Her choice of dress was no exception. Setting aside all flaws, the girl could at least string a bow and purify some of the darkest creatures.

He was sure she could very purify him, given the chance.

He had been following the group in the shadows, never coming near them lest he felt they were in severe danger. Luckily, the hanyou had some sort of fighting sense in that thick skull of his to at least wield the Tetsusaiga.

As he leaned his back against the trunk of a tree, he closed his molten eyes, deeply breathing in the scent of a meadow filled with various wildflowers. The scent of the miko lingered in the air, a hazy lavender mixing itself with the flowers around him. His nose wrinkled a bit as the wind tossed the scent more towards his direction. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the bright blue of the sky, watching as birds flew by noiselessly.

The smell of the group was very faint, barely even there. He figured that they had been there about a day ago when passing through this sea of color. Sesshoumaru sniffed in disdain at the thought of even showing his face on the side of those pests.

_Flashback_

"_Look, I am not letting you come with us, Sesshoumaru! So don't even get any ideas!" Inuyasha bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the demon lord before him._

_Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow before responding. "I do not wish to follow you. My how big that head of yours has grown. I wasn't aware that walking corpses and their reincarnations gave you that sense of pride…" He smirked, knowing he had hit a sour target._

_Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in rage and sadness while Kagome clenched her fists in shock and hurt. She already knew…But having it come from Sesshoumaru! So condescendingly…It hurt a lot._

"_Let's go, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, her words laced with a deadly note._

_End_

He knew he had hurt her greatly, but why should he have cared? It was only the truth. It was disgusting, knowing the hanyou had so adamantly followed that dead priestess's shell while wavering behind with the reincarnation of said priestess. The hanyou was denser than he gave him credit for.

Setting aside those thoughts, that's what brought Sesshoumaru to where he was now. He had been silently following the group, giving them the impression that he had simply left. However, he had been trailing behind them, always close enough to smell them, but far enough to not be known. He couldn't trust Inuyasha taking care of the girl. He had even seen with his own eyes the time he had taken possession of Tetsusaiga with the human arm how the girl had been left unguarded. And there was the time he had almost gotten away with melting her had it none been for the protective aura of the blade around her.

His eyebrows knitted together, realizing how many times the miko had actually escaped death.

He'd have to think about that one.

--

Kagome kept looking over her shoulder, keeping her hands tightly wrapped around the handlebars of her bike. How she loved that bike…It was so durable against the rocky terrain of the feudal era! She quickly shook her head, looking back in the direction that they had come from.

Every time she sensed this one aura getting closer, it'd die down, as if never having been there in the first place.

Shippou who had noticed her tense motions looked up at her with his emerald eyes seeping with curiosity and worry.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?"

She looked down at him, smiling. "No, not a thing."

Shippou gave a wary look at her before turning back to face the front again while conveniently sitting in the basket attached to the bike.

Kagome once more allowed her eyes to flicker back behind her, sensing the faint yet powerful aura.

They were being followed.


	4. The Moon's Always There

AN:Ta-Da! Here's Chapter Four of Use To Love You. Once again, sorry chapters are so short. I don't really get tons of time to work on the chapters. Sorry! Another note: I do plan on adding the other characters in like Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Kouga, Rin, and Jaken...it just takes time though. Which I'm guessing is probably why my fic might be long...And the characters will probably be introduced in a different way, than from the manga/anime. And as always, sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.

**-Thanks To...-**

**Gem Gamgee:** Hehe, sorry if Sesshoumaru will be OOC, I'll try to make sure he still has that 'calm and collected' look! Thanks for the review!

**inlovewithsesshomaru:** I'm working on getting this story done ! Thanks for the review!

**YoukoLover:** Yes, yes, it probably would have returned to Kikyou, but, it just wouldn't make sense to all of a sudden jump to Kikyou. And plus, my fic's a tad bit different from what would really happen. But thanks for the review!

**cosomos:** New chapters coming right up! Thanks for the review!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Getting this story updated a.s.a.p! Thanks for the review!

**confused mentor:** Glad you're sticking around for the story! Thanks for the review!

**Miyoko Sanyu:** Thanks for the review! As for the story, I have no clue! It just popped outta nowhere!

**Red Satin and Black Silk: **Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**I'm so glad people are reviewing my fic! You don't how much it helps when I get reviews! Really motivates a person to write again!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. BUT! I did forget to mention that Hakumei is my character! So no stealing! Thanks!

Use To Love You

Chapter Four: The Moon's Always There

Kagome lay awake that night, wondering what her future would be like. Her mind raced to what Inuyasha and the others were doing. Were they worried? Did they know she died? Did they still think she was dead? This was too much for her. She needed to see them. And poor, little Shippou! Kagome felt the guilt begin to form. The poor kitsune was probably worried sick about her. Kagome turned on her side, and shifted around uncomfortably.

'Was I really that selfish? To turn around without a second thought and leave them?' With those thoughts that she felt would never be answered, she closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Get up, girl."

Kagome's eyes slowly began to open and adjust to the sun's blinding rays. Getting up slowly, she turned her head to the right, and saw Sesshoumaru standing across from her. The look on his face seemed to be the closest thing to annoyed. The sun seemed pretty high in the sky, so she figured she must have slept more than she needed to.

"Are you ever going to move, or are you waiting for someone else to pick you up", Sesshoumaru asked in his simple, monotone voice. Kagome quickly got up, seeing that Sesshoumaru was a 'no-nonsense' type of guy. Kagome patted down her ruffled up hair a little, thinking that Sesshoumaru would probably not let her travel around with him looking like that.

"I'm ready to go now"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, and set off down the dirt path. Kagome gave a quiet sigh, and followed him.

"So...where are we going to go anyways", Kagome asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"To get Tetsusaiga."

Kagome froze in her spot.

"Does that mean...does that mean I'll see Inuyasha and the others again" Sesshoumaru didn't stop walking, but gave a reply. "Who else has the Tetsusaiga in their possession", he stated, rather than asked.

Kagome let a smile shine through. A true smile for the first time in a while. "I can see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou again" Sesshoumaru turned around and raised his eyebrow. "You know I won't allow you to stay with them." Kagome's face fell and hit rock bottom. "But...you don't even like me anyways! For crying outloud, you tried to kill me before" Sesshoumaru glared at her with his bright, golden eyes. "If I let you go, Hakumei will take my soul. I've already told you that and don't make me repeat it again."

Kagome's anger began to rise. How dare he just keep her there for his own soul. She could be with the others right now and having fun, rather than having to stay around with the ice block.

"I personally don't care what you tell me to do! I'm leaving for them anyways" Kagome broke into a run, not really knowing which way she was going. Her feeling of being useless was dawning on her again. 'I should have just stayed dead if this is what my future is going to be like!'

Pausing at a tree, Kagome leaned against it, catching her breath. Even if Sesshoumaru's senses and speed were good, she didn't think he would actually bother to come near her until later. Sighing, she began to think about what she just did. She just took off running, without even knowing where she was going. For all she knew, she was probably lost!

"Your senses are so dull. I've been sitting up in this tree since you got here.", a voice rang out.

Kagome whirled around, and looked up at the tree. There sat Sesshoumaru with a bored look on his face. Kagome glared at him, still angry from what happened previously. "Oh, came back to save your own ass" In a flash, Sesshoumaru held Kagome's neck in one clawed hand. "Speak to me like that again, and you will regret it." Kagome just snorted. "You can't kill me! If you do, your life goes out the window and you know that" Sesshoumaru glared at her, and dropped her rather violently on the ground. She rubbed her sore back, and got up. "I can't believe my future is going to be with you", she screamed out in frustration. "My killer becomes my PROTECTOR! And here he is, giving me threats like there's no tomorrow"

Sesshoumaru turned around sharply with a glare worse than all his others. "Will you just shut up for one moment? My ears are about to burst with your shrieking"

Kagome shot back an icy glare of her own. "I don't have to listen to you" Kagome stomped ahead of him, not wanting to deal with his lecturing on her.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others had decided it was time to move on. They would have to eventually get over Kagome's death. Besides, moping around, wishing they would have done something to protect sure didn't help the situation. She was dead and that was the final fact. Even though they had set this in their mind, they sure weren't believing it. Little Shippou even had hope that his surrogate mother was somewhere alive. Yet, when he tried to find facts to prove that statement, all hope vanished.

* * *

A strong gust of wind came blowing through the land. Inuyasha's silver hair blowed violently in the wind. The wind had sent some strange, yet familiar scent towards him

'Almost like...Kagome!'

Without any warning, Inuyasha picked up the pace, and made a dash toward the heart of the forest. His heart was racing quickly, almost like it would jump right out of his body. Never stopping once for a breath, he finally made it deep into the forest where Kagome's scent was the strongest. Inuyasha pricked his ears forward, trying to hear anything that moved. A rustle came from behind one of the bushes. Quickly, he turned around and his golden eyes widened.

"Kagome" Kagome looked up from pushing the bushes aside, and let her jaw drop. There stood Inuyasha right in front of her. She had to rub her eyes to be convinced. He'd actually come back for her. With a cry of joy, she ran forwards towards Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, letting a small smile shine through.

"I was so worried about you Kagome...I...I thought you were dead." Kagome embraced him tighter, not wanting to worry him or tell him about how she was dead before. It'd only make him feel worse. She was about to reassure him that everything would be okay, when a growl erupted from him.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome turned around, and saw Sesshoumaru standing there with his emotionless face.

"What did you do to Kagome" Sesshoumaru simply snorted, looking away. "I have done nothing to the girl. Furthermore, I want nothing but for her to go away." Inuyasha gave another growl. "I'd happily get her away from you" "But you cannot." Inuyasha's jaw dropped so far down, it could have reached the dirt. "Whaddya mean 'But you cannot'! It's not like you actually WANT Kagome to be around! Besides, she'd be safer with me than with some cold-blooded killer like you"

Sesshoumaru just gave a snort again. "Dear little brother...how dense can you possibly be? If I had a choice in the matter, I would have killed her already. Yet, there are certain circumstances that do not allow me in doing so." Inuyasha snarled and whipped out his Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. "I bet you're making up some plan right now, aren't you"

Kagome tugged at his arm with a pleading look on her face. "Inuyasha! Stop it! What he says is true" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his golden eyes questioning her. Kagome took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never to tell the story.

"I did die, Inuyasha. I went to the crossroads and met Hakumei, guardian of the crossroads. She sent me back to the world of the living again...assigning Sesshoumaru as my protector...since he did kill me...and if I die because he failed to protect me...he will die." Inuyasha was furious by this point.

"YOU KILLED KAGOME" Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head as if it were nothing. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga high in the air, getting ready to preform the windscar.

Kagome let out a tiny scream, and pulled Inuyasha back. Inuyasha was startled by her actions and dropped the Tetsusaiga.

"What's the matter with you, Kagome? He's your killer! I'LL GET RID OF HIM FOR YOU" Kagome shook her head no. "Inuyasha...it's just that...it wouldn't seem right to take away someone else's life...", she said softly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by her speech. 'I would kill her if I had the chance...yet she would not kill me...she's proving to be a more loyal woman than I thought.'

Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a steely glare, but did not make any notion of attacking him. For Kagome, Inuyasha would do anything. Kagome threw Inuyasha a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you...Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his head, but still continued giving Sesshoumaru cold looks.

Just then, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came running in, huffing and trying to catch their breaths. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku immeadiatly went into battle stance. Sesshoumaru just gave a 'There's no way you could hope to win against me' look. Sango was about to let her Hiraikotsu go whizzing at Sesshoumaru's head, when Kagome stepped in.

"It's okay guys...in a sense...we sort of have an alliance going on." Sango and Miroku lowered their weapons a bit, shocked by the news. Why would Sesshoumaru choose to form an alliance with creatures he thought were below him?

"Kagome, I don't understand...", Miroku began to say. "It's a long story.", Kagome cut in, not wanting to start any fights.

After talking things over with the other three, they all just lingered around, not sure of what to say. It was an awkward situation, having one of your enemies right in front of you. Inuyasha prefered to stay as far away from Sesshoumaru as possible, while Sango and Miroku sat not too far away from him. Needless to say, the group was still a little wary of him.

* * *

Night approached quickly. Inuyasha had taken sleeping quarters in a tree, keeping a watchful eye on the group. His feelings about the whole situation had left him worn out. Thoughts were jumping this way and that, leaving him hanging. And Kagome was making things all the more difficult by not allowing him to kill Sesshoumaru. Just by that small movement, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel suspicious. Like she had begun to develop some feelings for his older brother. He snorted in anger, and brushed off the fact. There was no way Kagome would fall for someone like that. With that final thought, Inuyasha closed his eyes, and tried to force himself to sleep. Yet, it was not working. This was one of those rare moments that he was feeling truely scared. Losing Kagome to someone like his brother was like being stabbed over a hundred times. But, how could Kagome even have feelings for the guy? He never showed her an ounce of kindness. Inuyasha's eyes widened. What had happened between the two before he came!

Inuyasha was about to check over on Kagome and ask a few questions, but was saved trouble of doing so.

"Inuyasha? Are you asleep", Kagome's soft voice rang out. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "I'm still awake Kagome. What is it" Kagome shook her head. "Nothing...it's just that I couldn't sleep and well...", she trailed off, feeling stupid. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, and landed beside Kagome.

"Can I ask you something, Kagome" Kagome nodded her head. "Sure. Ask away" Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

"Did anything...happen...between you and Sesshoumaru" Kagome looked alarmed.

"What do you mean by _that_" Kagome was clearly startled by his question. Even a little hurt. Hurt that seemed to not trust her. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head, feeling ashamed that he had the nerve to not even trust Kagome. He knew her better than that. But, he was so worried. He just couldn't help it!

"Kagome, I'm sorry! It's not that I don't trust you or anything! It's just that...well...I was so worried about you...and...I couldn't help but feel scared." Kagome's face immeadiatly softened after he said that. He was just worried about her and that made her feel touched. It seemed she was wrong to think that Inuyasha harbored no feelings for her.

"Inuyasha...I'm glad you were worried about me." Inuyasha hugged her tightly, with the moon shining down upon them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had seen the whole thing. To be honest, he did feel a little spark of jealousy flow through him. Of course, he berated himself for even bothering to care. She was Inuyasha's wench, and that's how it always was, and always would be. Or...was that really true? Sesshoumaru was becoming frustrated with himself.

'It must be that damn Hakumei's fault...she put a curse on me...to fall in love with her...but...' Sesshoumaru knew he was kidding himself. Deep inside, he knew he was free of all curses. He just didn't want to admit that he actually cared, if just a little, for someone. Especially for that someone being a human girl nonetheless. Pushing his thoughts away, he began to fall asleep. One with dreams that would haunt him forever.

-

_Dream Sequence _

A waterfall ran quietly, surrounded by flowers of all different types and colors. A sweet smell assaulted Sesshoumaru's nose, as he stood there. The scent was a mix of flowers, vanilla, jasmine, and lavender. Possibly the best scent he had ever come across. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he felt that he knew this scent. So familiar, yet he could not pinpoint who it belonged to.

_Being curious, he followed the scent, to where it was strongest. Beside the waterfall, was the figure of a young woman. Black hair poured down, past her shoulders. It looked as soft as silk, and as black as the nightsky. He felt so tempted to touch it, and see if it would feel as soft as it looked. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, he crept up behind the girl._

_"I know you're there, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stepped back, a little startled she knew he was there. He was as silent as a butterfly flapping its wings! How could she hear him? The girl giggled and turned around, revealing her face to him. Kagome!_

_Her sapphire eyes seem to sparkle more than any diamond ever could._

_"Oh Sesshoumaru! Of course I knew you were there, don't act surprised" Sesshoumaru looked confused for a moment, not understanding why she was so happy to see HIM of all people. She gave him a huge smile, holding out her hand for him to take. Hesitantly, he took it, not understanding WHY he took it. Kagome was a human. He was a youkai. They could never cross the line, but it seemed he was now._

_Somehow, Sesshoumaru felt less uptight than he use to. It was wrong. He tried to get rid of these feelings in his heart, but they wouldn't leave. Kagome gave him another encouraging smile, oblivious to the fact that he was debating over what to do. Follow her, or get away from her. In the end, he really couldn't leave her. Her scent was so alluring._

_She led him to a meadow, full of beauitful flowers, sitting under the bright, blue, sky. Everything seemed perfect in this world. Kagome plopped down in the soft grass, enjoying the breeze that swept over them. Sesshoumaru decided to lay down too, seeing as it would look strange for him to stand up, looking like an idiot. _

_They had stayed like that for an hour, just talking, staring at the wide open sky. Things seemed so peaceful. Kagome sighed happily, and closed her eyes._

_"I love you, Sesshoumaru."_

_End Dream Sequence_

Sesshoumaru jolted up, after remembering the dream he had had. Kagome and him...together in a meadow. Although that was downright unusual, the part with her saying she loved him, puzzled him the most. Why would he dream about that? It's not like he even cared for her. At least, he wanted to think that.

He sighed, and got up, deciding to take a walk. Walks could usually clear one's mind. Yet, his mind seemed so jumbled up, he didn't know what to do. He sat down near a stream that flowed through the forest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and tried to clear his mind. Something, or rather, _someone _interrupted him.

"What are you doing all the way down here"

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around. Just gave a 'hn', and tried to resume what he was doing earlier.

"I know you can talk more than that. It's because you hate me, right" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, feeling just a little sorry for the girl. He had to admit, Kagome had done nothing wrong to make him hate her. Just by the fact that she was a human bothered him. But, he could overlook that, couldn't he?

"I do not hate you." He could just tell that Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that. I know it's not the truth." Sesshoumaru turned around and got up. "Believe what you want to." Walking past her, Kagome swore she heard him say 'It's impossible to not like you.' She felt a warm feeling inside her, knowing that Sesshoumaru actually tolerated her.

She smiled to herself, and ran quickly to catch up with him.

"Sesshoumaru" He turned around, his golden eyes glowing. Giving a questioning glance, Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad."

With that said, Kagome walked away, heading towards the camp.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled.

'So she did hear it...'

* * *

AN:Okay, yeah I know, short chapter. But it's rare that I have enough time to work on chapters! So forgive me please! And thanks to people who do review! 


	5. Truths and Lies

AN: Chapter Five PREVIEW is here. Sorry there isn't a Thanks To column...I'm not sure if I'll even have one up again. Why? Because it takes out a lot of time that I could be using to write the fic. But, just know that I'm very, very, VERY, thankful for your reviews! It does help a lot!

Disclaimer:Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, hands down!

Use To Love You

Chapter Five: Truths and Lies

Naraku stared at Kanna's mirror with a disgusted look on his face. Her mirror was showing the Inuyasha-gumi and Sesshoumaru. By the looks of it, Sesshoumaru seemed to have come to terms with the group. With Sesshoumaru on Inuyasha's side, this put Naraku in a bad position. When they day came of who would possess the jewel, Sesshoumaru would cause trouble, for he was a very strong warrior and lord.

'Just what I need...him to tag along with Inuyasha and his damned team members.'

"Kanna, withdraw." Kanna silently pulled the mirror away from him. The mirror went blank. Blank as Kanna's eyes. Naraku stared at her for a moment, wondering if there were any jobs availible for her to do, but found none. "Go Kanna. I have no use for you right now." Kanna obediently left Naraku's side and vanished.

He leaned against the wall of his room, and began to plot. Ideas needed to form quickly, for it seemed that he wouldn't have much time left to waste. Running over the people he would use to make his team until he no longer needed them, found he was on a shortage. Inuyasha's group had Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, the neko youkai-Kirara, and most likely the wolf youkai leader-Kouga, while Naraku only had Kagura, Kanna, and his army of lower class youkais.

"There has to be someone left...", he muttered. His crimson eyes suddenly glistened.

"Oh...there is one person left...one that will prove to be most difficult for them...most difficult..."

* * *

Soul Skimmers floated around the area, holding white orbs. A woman who appeared to be eighteen or so, stood in the middle of them. She had long, silky black hair that flowed down to her waist. Hard, brown eyes watched the Soul Skimmers do their job. Give souls to their master, and be sure they were always filled up with them. A white glow surrounded her body, as the souls flowed into her body, letting her feel nourished.

"That will be enough."

Instantly, the souls stopped floating to her, and took off elsewhere once the Soul Skimmers released them. Picking up her bow and quiver full of arrows, she set off down the road. She had business to do with a certain person.

'I don't know of what business you need to settle with me...but I'll be sure that you will die in the end...'

* * *

Silence reigned over the group as they walked. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept their distances, Inuyasha way in the back, Sesshoumaru way in the front. Shippou, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all stuck around in the middle, talking in hushed tones, afraid either of the inu youkais might happen to hear them.

"What are we going to do about these two", Sango whispered. Miroku gave a quiet sigh, not sure of what would happen if they tried to interfere. After all, their 'fued' had been going on ever since Inuyasha was born it seemed. "As of right now, there is nothing we can do but pray to Buddha that they do not kill one another.", was Miroku's reply. After sitting on Miroku's shoulder, for what seemed like ages, Shippou decided to join in.

"Yeah! It seems like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru love Kagome too much, so they might kill each other"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all cringed and sweatdropped at Shippou's loud voice.

Oops.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both froze in spot, twitching out of fury.

"You little runt...", Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha sprang forward, towards Shippou, who was screaming his head off right in Miroku's ear. Miroku held up his staff, making Inuyasha run right into it in midair, and then cuased him to fall on his rear. Sesshoumaru was still debating whether or not to give Shippou a slow, painful death, or a quick and easy one.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was still walking way ahead of the group. Thoughts were floating around in his head. And what the heck did the kitsune brat mean by 'Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru love Kagome too much'! It had taken all his power not to come and slit the kitsune's throat. Yet, Sesshoumaru could not help but worry.

'If the kitsune thinks something is going on...are my emotions really betraying what I think?' He shook his head, and decided to forget about this. True, Kagome was a charming young woman, but she was a human. But, that small voice in his head kept asking"Can't you overlook the fact that she's human" Maybe, just maybe, he could...

Thinking about Kagome, made him think about the words that Hakumei had told him a while ago.

"She will melt your heart of ice..." Not a single day went by without him thinking of those words. Even now he could recall himself looking at Kagome more often. It's not like he tried to make a habit out of it, but it just couldn't be helped! Her sapphire eyes, long, silky, black hair tumbling down her shoulders, and of course, her beautiful smile...If there was a tree near him right now, it'd have a dent in it from him banging his head on it so hard. 'Damnit, I don't WANT to think of Kagome. She's really becoming annoying now...day and night, Kagome this, Kagome that...it's irritating!' Of course, Sesshoumaru blamed his emotions. But, how could his emotions be wrong? Emotions were what you felt about something or someone. And no matter how hard you try to deny it, emotions always reveal the truth. It's just simple. They don't lie. In a sense, they keep you true to yourself.

'So perhaps I do find her amazing...'

* * *

Kagome look frazzled. Did Sesshoumaru actually take a liking to her? And what about Inuyasha? Although she thought Inuyasha at first used her as a shard detector, she began to realize that maybe he really did care for her. That made her feel loved. Like she had a purpose in life, besides finding the shikon jewel shards. It's not like her life revolved around it, ya know! She huffed. Things were so complicated for her. 'Why me?' She just wanted a normal life. She wanted to hang out with girls her age and have sleep overs, talk about guys, school, and just have fun in general. But, she couldn't say that she hated the Fuedal Era entirely. After all, she met Inuyasha. Suddenly, she began to think of what her life would be like without him. What if she hadn't even met him? 'Life would be such a bore...'

Kagome just gave a small sigh.

'In time I'll figure out everything..whether Inuyasha loves me or Sesshoumaru does...'

* * *

A scent shifted towards the group that only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would notice. The scent was very familiar to Inuyasha. Too familiar. 'It's like...death!' Kagome gave him a glance of worry, wondering why he looked so shocked all of a sudden. She hung back from the rest of the group and walked beside Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You seem tense." Inuyasha shook his head. "It's just that...well...nevermind. I was probably imagining things." Kagome wasn't satisfied with this answer. "Inuyasha! Can't you trust me enough to just tell me what's wrong" Inuyasha's eyes showed a flicker of pain but it was gone just as quickly as it had came. "I'm sorry Kagome...it's just that I thought I smelled something in the air...like death." Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, but then she erased the shocked look from her face. 'Kikyou...'

It wasn't that Kagome hated Kikyou, but it's not like she harbored any great feelings for her either. She did feel sorry for Kikyou though. Who couldn't? After all, Kikyou had lost the man she loved, the job of gaurding the Shikon Jewel, and basically, her life! And it didn't feel any better when she watched her suffer, while she stood there with the life she could've possessed. Kagome's temper began to rise at this thought. 'Everyone thinks I'm Kikyou when I'm not! I am me! No one else!'

As the group walked further down the road, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's noses began to be overpowered with the musty smell of death. Sesshoumaru felt like gagging because the scent was so new and horrible to his nose. Inuyasha on the other hand, wanted the scent to get stronger. He wanted to know that his Kikyou was still out there somewhere. Life was so hard for Inuyasha, having two women he cared for in his life existing. Especially knowing that in the long run, one of them would be hurt...possibly both of them. Maybe he should have stayed dead. It would have been easier that way, right?

"Inuyasha..." A shadowed figure approached him, with Soul Skimmers floating about. Everyone else turned around at her soft voice. Everyone but Kagome, that is. Feeling she would cause a problem between the two, she left unoticed. Heading towards the forest, she tried to force herself not to cry. 'This happens everytime...when will I ever grow up!' Sitting on a huge rock, she began to calm herself down. Besides, it's not like she had any right to meddle into Inuyasha and Kikyou's business. She sighed, not thinking anyone would hear her. She was wrong though. Sesshoumaru appeared next to her, after seeing her walk away from the group.

Kagome looked up at him with blurry eyes. Tears were surfacing, but she kept them from running down her cheeks. There was no way she would cry in front of Sesshoumaru. The last thing she needed was to be called weak. Weak...how she hated that word. It had been used so many times against her when compared to Kikyou. But then again, she had to admit, being next to Kikyou, her skills were unmatched. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Why is it that you cry", he asked, keeping his tone even. Deep inside, he was concerned for her. Just seeing her miserable made him feel the same way. Kind of a like a mirror's reflection in a sense. Kagome gave him a questioning look. Should she really just tell him her feelings? Right out in the open? 'Well...I really feel like telling someone...and he's right next to me so...'

"It's just that...", she started, pausing for a moment. "It's just that I don't understand why Inuyasha says he cares for me so much when he just goes around towards Kikyou! But then again, I have no reason to complain. They were together first...so...", she trailed off, not sure what to say.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, replaying what she said in his head. 'So she yearns for Inuyasha while he loves another woman...what a despicable hanyou.' For some reason, he felt like comforting Kagome. Just seeing her all emotional and depressed like that made any cruel heart melt. Slowly, he sat down next to her. "You know...you shouldn't care for an idiotic man who will not love you back." In his mind he wondered why he said that. It just sounded wrong. Kagome gave a soft half-smile. "Thanks Sesshoumaru...and you probably are right. No use hanging around Inuyasha when he still has Kikyou, ne" Kagome looked away, reasoning that Kikyou and Inuyasha were the right couple. Not herself and Inuyasha. Besides, wouldn't he be happier around Kikyou? She sighed. Why did she have to make such a big issue out of it? She could find love again, right! This made her hopeful. 'Maybe I still have a chance at love!'

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. One moment, she seemed sullen, depressed, then perky. 'What is it with her and her moods?' Kagome stood up with a grin on her face. Sesshoumaru got up and stood beside her. Not really knowing what to say, he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Care to go for a stroll"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to."

Sesshoumaru gave the smallest smile possible. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he had said it, but he was glad he did. Kagome was definatly an angel. No one could resist her smile. And it seemed to be a fact. If Sesshoumaru could be melted by her smile, then Kagome truly was a gift sent from Heaven.

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched Kikyou and Inuyasha talk beside a lake. Their suspicions were high. Could Kikyou really be trusted? And was Inuyasha falling for her all over again? Sango shook her head, with a confused look on her face. "What do we do Miroku? We can't just decide to trust Kikyou because Inuyasha immediately does" Miroku just sighed. "There is nothing we really can do but allow her to be here. Besides, she might be of some use. She does know quite a bit about Naraku after all.", he reasoned. Sango seemed satisfied with the answer. "I guess so..."

Miroku somehow was not convinced by his own words. She could very well be working with Naraku. Kikyou had changed apparently, after being brought back to life. No longer the sweet, caring miko was she. Cold and distant seemed to fit her. 'I'll have to keep a close eye on her. She could very well be a part of Naraku's team...'

* * *

Inuyasha held Kikyou's hand loosely. It felt good to have her beside him again. It'd been so long since he had last seen her. Even if her hands did not have the same soft texture they use to, they were still valuable to hold. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. Being around Kagome so much had made him forget all his worries about what he would do about Kikyou in the end.

"I missed you, Kikyou." Kikyou's grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened. "As did I...", she murmered softly. Things hadn't been the same between them for a long time. In reality, she wanted to be with him again. She loved him as much as she did fifty years ago.

'Naraku is plotting to use me to kill Inuyasha...but I won't allow it...I'll take Inuyasha to Hell with me...away from that bastard Naraku.'

Inuyasha and Kikyou stood by the lake, hands linked together, enjoying the sun setting before them.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru's walk had led them to meadow filled with bright flowers. Kagome simply adored it. "It's like a dream land...", she said softly. Sesshoumaru nodded and suddenly realized something. 'It's like a dream land? This very place was in my dream...what does this all mean?' Things were becoming strange, but he ignored it. Having some time alone with Kagome was worth it all. And he wasn't going to lie to himself. He had grown attached to Kagome and wasn't the least bit ashamed. Even with the fact of her being a human, it just didn't matter anymore. Kagome was Kagome. He wouldn't change her at all.

"Y'know...at first I thought being together forever would be a living hell...but it turns out to be paradise. After being with you for awhile...you don't really seem to be the image that you set for people."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his eyes glowing. "I'm glad that you feel that way...and I too, think this is a paradise. A paradise indeed..." Kagome smiled. She began to feel warmer around Sesshoumaru. 'It's not like the kind of feeling I feel around Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru's is much better in a way...' Kagome blushed. Was she actually falling for the inu youkai?

'Oh God...'

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly that night. Kikyou and Inuyasha sat in a tree with Inuyasha's arms securely around her waist. This brought back old memories. Memories that he missed dearly.

"Inuyasha..."

Kikyou's voice brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Yeah"

"I want to stay like this forever...I want time to stop." Inuyasha gave her a smile. "I feel the same way too..." Kikyou turned around to face him. "I want us to be together. Even in death." Inuyasha gave a surprised look. "You really want to" Kikyou nodded. "I realize that the only way to be together is to be together in Hell. Where time will stop for us." Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's pleading eyes. This was the moment. He could be with Kikyou forever. Wasn't this what he truly wanted? After all, she was his first love. Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go...let's go be together for an eternity." Kikyou gave a soft smile. "We shall go now..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the campsite after awhile of just talking and enjoying each other's prescence. Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Kagome had their hands entertwined with each other. Kagome was about when to looked up with an expression of horror written on her face.

"No...NO INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha was about halfway into the ground with Kikyou in his embrace. Tears threatened to fall down her face.

"STOP!"

* * *

AN: Well there's the end of the full version of chapter five! Hope ya liked it! 


	6. Loss

AN:Finally Chapter Six is up! I'm such a slow poke! Forgive me grovels Anyways last time Kikyou and Inuyasha were half way into Hell. Does that get your memory going again? Oh, and I'm deeply sorry if this fic seems like one of those 'Inuyasha leaves for Kikyou making Kagome run to Sesshoumaru' type of thing! Well, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not mock me, dammit.

Use To Love You

Chapter Six: Loss

Souls flew all around Inuyasha and Kikyou who were half way into the ground. Kagome was scared. She feared that this time, her voice would not be able to draw Inuyasha away from the trance. Looking deep inside his eyes, she realized that he was in no trance. His eyes seemed to be filled with sadness and regret for leaving everyone, especially Kagome. He cast Kagome one last look of regret to Kagome, until he disappeared under the ground with Kikyou embracing him. Only one word kept passing through her mind. 'Why...Why...Why...' Dropping to her knees, she sat there motionless. Inuyasha was gone. Forever. And she couldn't do anything to stop it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came running when they heard Kagome's screams. Sango gasped when she saw the crater before them. Then it hit her. Inuyasha and Kikyou were the two missing from the group. 'Oh no...poor Kagome!' She clutched her chest, feeling horrible. It seemed like there was nothing she could do for Kagome. Saying everything would be okay would be so pointless. Sango knew that Kagome harbored feelings for Inuyasha, but now that he was gone, what would she do? Mope around forever? She shook her head sadly, thinking of what would become of Kagome.

Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder, understanding that she felt horrible because Kagome was alone. He too, felt miserable. Mentally, he cursed Inuyasha for leaving Kagome like that. Didn't he understand what an effect it would have on Kagome's life? Was he too damn blind to realize that Kagome loved him more than life itself! He gritted his teeth, frustrated with Inuyasha's decision. Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder, not really sure what to do. It was too much to see Kagome like that, her sapphire eyes, burned out like a flame that had been doused with water. Even Kirara had a sorrowful look on her face.

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside Kagome, trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities. Deep inside, he was enraged that Inuyasha would do such a thing. Didn't he feel anything for Kagome? Sesshoumaru put his arm around her shoulder, and tried to tell her that everything would be okay, even though he knew that was just wishful thinking. As emotionless as he seemed to be, he felt horrible, knowing Kagome's heart had been broken. For an instant, he almost feared she would give up on life, which then brought the memory where he had actually killed her. He winced when that memory floated back to him, but he pushed it into the back of his mind, knowing this was not the time to be thinking of that. What mattered right now, was to make sure Kagome was okay, and could deal with Inuyasha's abscence.

Kagome's mind was whirling in a huge tornado one moment, and the next, it had just come to a halt. This was happening all to fast. Inuyasha was gone, she was alone, and everyone around her was basically mourning for her. Why? For some reason, nothing seemed to make sense to her. Everything was like a messed up jigsaw puzzle. She needed to get up and pick up the pieces and get them back into order, but she couldn't. She just felt helpless.

Sesshoumaru smelled something salty. He looked at Kagome and found the source of it.

A lone tear had rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror, seeing the distraught Kagome. His plan did not go the way he had planned it to. Kikyou was not supposed to have left this world with Inuyasha. His lips curved upward. Then again, two people he despised had been erased from the world of the living. But even then, he still had to deal with the rest of them. Who would his next victim be? The monk? Perhaps the exterminator. He waved Kanna away, and glanced at the door. A shaded figure stood outside, waiting patiently.

Yes...the exterminator would be next.

* * *

No one could sleep that night. Kagome kept praying to herself over and over that it was one, big nightmare. But no matter how many times she did so, reality struck her hard. 'This isn't happening to me...it isn't!', her mind screamed. But deep inside her heart, she knew it was true. She needed to move on, and find new love. It's not like her whole life revolved around Inuyasha and depended on it, like it was her air source. Then again, maybe her life did revolve around him. Maybe she did need him around to feel alive herself. But what could she do when she was gone? Would she too, die? She already saw what the crossroads looked like...but, did she really want to go back there again? It was so peaceful...maybe that was the way to go. Maybe she should just end it all now again.

Picking up one of her arrows, she held it up, high above her chest. Taking in a deep breath, she was about to plunge it in, when a quick swipe knocked the arrow from her hand.

"Stop." She looked up in confusion, and then saw it was Sesshoumaru who had stopped her. "Why did you stop me! I could have gotten away from this mess", she practically screamed. A little too much for his sensitive ears. He winced a little, but stood his ground. "You want to die so that you can just run away from your problems? That's the coward's way out, Kagome." Tears were streaming down her face when she heard this. 'I am being a coward, aren't I?', she thought sadly to herself. Sesshoumaru knelt down, so he was eye level with her. He took up his clawed finger and wiped away a stray tear from her eyes. "Don't run away from this." Slowly, he got up, and left her sitting there.

She brought up a hand to her cheek that he had touched, and sighed. Those words he spoke were true. She couldn't run away from this, no matter how hard she tried. Because sooner or later, it'd come back to haunt her, even in death. Now Kagome was truly ashamed of herself. 'I was given a second chance at life...why waste it? Besides, I can find new love...can't I?' That reminded her of Sesshoumaru's actions again. Yes, she was slowly falling for him, but the incident with Inuyasha kept pulling her back, almost forbidding her to go near Sesshoumaru. Even then, if she hadn't been pulled back, it'd still feel wrong to fall in love with him. It'd be like she was betraying Inuyasha. But, she had the liberty to fall in love again, didn't she! After all, why did he leave with Kikyou? Feeling so confused, she drifted off into sleep, hoping that she could wipe away all the worries and fears.

* * *

"Kagome...Kagome...wake up"

Kagome groaned a little, and shoved away the hand that was shaking her. "I'll be up in a second mom...ten more minutes...or hours..." Sango rolled her eyes slightly. "Kagome! It's me! Sango" Kagome slowly opened her eyes, seeing Sango's blurry image hovering above her. "Sango..." Kagome threw aside her sleeping bag covers, and stood up. "How long have I been sleeping? Where is Inuyasha" Sango looked at her sadly. "It's been a couple of hours, Kagome. And...Inuyasha's gone." Kagome's eyes were about to fill with tears, when she heard Sango say Inuyasha was gone. 'So it was true...' Kagome turned away from Sango, and wiped away the tears that began to surface. She turned around to face Sango and gave a wistful smile. "Well...I guess we need to pack up and continue our hunt for the shikon shards, ne" Sango was about to cry. "How can you say that Kagome! How can you just pretend that nothing happened! YOU ARE LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU LOST INUYASHA" Kagome cringed. "There isn't anything I can do, Sango.", she said, surprisingly calm.

When those words escaped her lips, Kagome felt like she was lying to herself. 'Maybe I could have done something about it...it could've been that maybe...I chose not to...' That thought horrified her. She couldn't be that heartless! But, maybe she wanted Inuyasha and Kikyou to be happy together. Maybe she was too scared to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry Sango...I really am. But, maybe this happened because it needed to...and..." Sango nodded her head, still a little upset.

* * *

The group had been walking in silence. It wasn't a comforting silence, but a tense one. No one knew what to say to each other. They couldn't just say 'Oh yes! We can move on! Things will get better!'. No, they were not that optimistic. Even the cheerful sunshine and the birds with their melodious singing could brighten up their day.

Sango had her head hanging down to the floor, all of a sudden finding interest in her worn out sandals and the dirt road. Her eyes widened, when she saw a stream of red liquid settling in the road.

She bent down, studying the blood, trying to figure out if it was fresh or not. It was. Miroku stopped, seeing Sango pause and kneel down. He too, had a look of shock on his face. Farther down the road, the blood became more and more. Sango ran forward, wanting to find the source of this. Miroku, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou all chased her, wondering what could have caused this. When they caught up with her, they too, stood frozen. Sango was about to let her tears flow, seeing the source. She uttered a single word.

"Kohaku..."

* * *

It was like a black pit. Darkness engulfed every way Inuyasha looked. He knew he was dead. Dead with Kikyou. Kikyou! He looked around frantically, worried about her.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha.", Kikyou's voice echoed. Inuyasha spun around, with a relieved smile on his face. "There you are! I was worried..." Kikyou gave a small smile. "You won't have to worry about me ever again..."

Kikyou and Inuyasha embraced each other in the dark depths of Hell.

* * *

"Kohaku...Kohaku, why"

Kohaku's eyes held no emotion. His mouth did not move. He stood there, with his sickle clutched in his right hand. Sango was trying to avoid the fact that Kohaku was innocent, but she failed. For blood was dripping from the sickle.

"I will continue to do as my Lord Naraku commands me to...", he said in a monotone voice.

Sango shook her head. "Why Kohaku! Don't you even remember me! Sango! Your older sister! I love you so much Kohaku! Please, don't listen to Naraku! He's tricking you Kohaku...tricking you into becoming a cold-blooded killer" Sango was saying everything she could to convince Kohaku how he was being decieved. 'Oh please Kohaku, get away from that creep! He's just using you!' Kohaku looked up at her, his eyes flickering. Sango wanted to run up and hug him, feeling so sorry for the poor boy. He was battling against Naraku. He wanted to be out of his grasp, but Naraku was too strong.

"S-Sango...what's h-hap-happening to me...", he whispered, in a scared tone. Sango ran over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Try to remember Kohaku! If you do, we can get you away from this monster..please...remember" Small flashes of his past came to his mind, but it wasn't enough to stop Naraku.

Slowly, Kohaku raised the sickle above Sango, ready to plunge it in her back. Miroku saw what Kohaku was about to do. Quickly, he ran towards the two, and knocked Kohaku away. Sango looked startled for a moment, until she saw Miroku's arm dripping with blood. "Oh Miroku...I'm so sorry" Tears flowed down her face as she got up to chase Kohaku who was trying to get away from the scene. Kirara transformed into her sabertooth like form, and Sango jumped on her back. She couldn't let Kohaku's mind be played around with by Naraku.

'I'll kill you Naraku! YOU WILL DIE!'

* * *

AN: Blah blah blah, I know, short chapter, don't gripe to me about it! XP

Reiko: She's a grouch. -pokes with stick-

Me-explodes-


	7. Shining Through

AN: Chapter Seven is officially up! Last time Kohaku made his appearance and Sango is determined to get him away from Naraku. By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERY REVIEW! Each one of them is very special to me! Thank you so much! And this chapter may seem like a 'filler-ish' chapter. But don't worry, I'll get the plot going soon!

Disclaimer: This isn't too hard to figure out...

Used To Love You

Chapter Seven: Shining Through

Kirara picked up the pace, as she and Sango chased after Kohaku. Sango was determined to get Kohaku back, no matter what. Even if it meant risking her own life. Kohaku needed a second chance, and Sango wouldn't let Naraku torture him anymore. It tore her heart apart everytime she saw Kohaku fighting for his own control. She wanted to scream and just kill Naraku for causing so much pain to everybody. 'That bastard!', she thought with rage. She desperately wanted to have her little brother back. Ever since the day he was possessed, she yearned for the timid, gentle, and kind Kohaku. Not the mindless killer. 'Mindless killer...', just thinking of him like that made her cringe. It hurt her deeply, calling her brother something like that. Someone so kind...

Kirara came to halt, seeing the familiar baboon pelt just ahead of her. A growl erupted from her throat, ready to strike. Sango jumped off of Kirara, slowly approaching Naraku. Kohaku stepped from behind Naraku, ready to thrust his sickle at her direction. Tears threatened to pour down her face, seeing Kohaku being controlled by such a foul creature.

"Kohaku...don't listen to him...forget him! You have to understand..." Naraku chuckled at her feeble attempts to make Kohaku understand. "Give up, exterminator. The boy has no control over his mind or body. You are just asking an empty to shell to understand things." Sango gritted her teeth at his words. "How dare you! YOU MONSTER!" Sango had Hiraikotsu in front of her, ready to lunge it at Naraku, full force. "Leave Kohaku alone! It's bastards like you that make me want to rip your heads apart!" She drew back her arm with Hiraikotsu and let it fly. It was about to make a direct hit on Naraku, when a sickle knocked it off of its course. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu as it came whizzing by.

"Don't listen to Naraku! He's just lying to you! Try to remember me, please Kohaku, please!" Sango was feeling defeat claim her as Kohaku thrust his sickle at her, intent on tearing apart her flesh. Sango dropped Hiraikotsu and fell on her knees. "Oh Kohaku...there's only one thing left to do..." Sango unsheathed her sword and got it ready to attack. Kohaku walked towards her, sickle raised high in the air.

"Kohaku, please know that I love you, no matter what..."

She pulled back the sword, and was about to thrust it into Kohaku's chest.

* * *

CLANG! 

A golden staff had gotten in the way of Sango's blade. Sango's eyes widened in confusion. Her eyes darted around wildy, only to see Miroku above her. He had gotten between her blade and Kohaku. She threw away her blade and weeped. Miroku stood in between Kohaku and her, giving him a look that meant 'stay away or else'. Kohaku retreated, casting one last glance at the weeping Sango. For just one moment, his eyes flickered back to normal with a look of grief for his sister.

Sango was hysterical by now. She had gone through the same scene one too many times. It was just becoming too much! Each time she saw Kohaku, the pain became worse. It felt like a horrible nightmare that you were desperately trying to get away from, but no matter how far you ran, the pain followed you. Just like a shadow. Kohaku was the shadow.

Miroku knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. He knew what she was going though. Losing someone you loved to Naraku. He too, had lost his father to him. It pained him now, seeing Sango cry because she couldn't rescue Kohaku. It was true, he loved Sango, which meant seeing her in pain, made him feel the same way. He'd do anything to make her happy again. If dying were the solution, he would do so without any hesitation. That was how much he cared.

Sango's tears slowly began to halt. Her vision was unfocused and blurry. Only one thing ran through her mind.

'I lost you Kohaku..it's all my fault! All my fault...my fault...'

Suddenly, she became aware that she was in someone's arms. She looked up into the calm eyes of Miroku. Blushing, she pulled away but his grip was tight.

"Sango, please know that I am very sorry for Kohaku...but you can't be blaming this on yourself. Naraku is the only one to suspect." Sango's tears began running again. "How can I not blame myself! I could've saved him! I could've!", she yelled with frustration. "It's because I'm so weak, that Kohaku is stuck with Naraku. I need to become stronger...I need to save Kohaku! He's the only family I have left!" Miroku gave a sad smile. "True...but...how could Kohaku ever blame you? You are the one that gives him a light to follow. You are his savior." Sango let a half smile appear. "Do you really think that?" Miroku nodded with a smile. "I don't think it, I know it."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at the base of a tree, thinking about the events that had taken place. Why had he been so kind to Kagome anyways? Sure, he secretly admired her, but wasn't that just a little off? He was supposed to be the demon lord with no emotions. And here he was, letting himself fall in love. But, there was nothing wrong with that, was there? It didn't hurt to care for someone. He was just being too cautious about his love life. He had the freedom of loving or not. Besides, he wasn't like the other lords who simply took women to produce an heir who could take the throne. In all honesty, he wanted someone that he could love. 

He wondered though, would it be the right decision to fall in love Kagome? After all that happened, she didn't seem ready to fall back in love. She kept getting away from it, further and further. Yes, he desperately wanted her-he surely wouldn't lie to himself, but was it worth it? It just didn't seem like a possible thing to do. And who even knew if Kagome liked him or not? These thoughts were really beginning to bug him now. 'Things are becoming too much...' He rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what to do. Sure, he seemed silly trying to think of ways that a relationship to work. And it also seemed so odd for him to actually care about a relationship! After all, he was the stoic lord of the West. Well...he was beginning to have second thoughts on the 'stoic' part.

He leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. Rarely did he get any peace. Constantly moving around the land kept one busy. His sharp ears picked up a small rustle of leaves. One eye cracked open and looked around. A little girl who looked to be about seven or eight, was chasing a pretty butterfly that had obviously caught her attention. The kimono she wore was in no good shape. It had a pinkish color to it, with a few tears here and there. Although she looked content, her condition seemed to be on the bad side. He watched her carefully, seeing what she was doing all alone in the woods. Her brown eyes glittered with happiness. The little side ponytail that rested on the left side of her head, swayed this way and that as she chased the butterfly. Little bits of laughter drifted around the air, as she ran around.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she should just leave her there, or see just what she was doing. It struck him as odd though, that she would be all alone without anyone watching over her. He sighed and got up to leave. It wasn't really his concern so he figured he'd have nothing to do with it. Just as he was about to leave, the little girl's voice spoke to him.

"Hello! Rin's name is Rin!", she called out cheerfully. Sesshoumaru turned around to see the little girl standing there, with a bright smile on her face. 'Doesn't she know that I am youkai? Isn't she scared I might kill her?' The girl known as Rin, wasn't so patient. Getting bored with just standing there, she ran forward towards him, with confidence Sesshoumaru didn't know a child could possess.

He felt a tug on his fur and looked down. Rin had a tight grip on his fluffy mass of fur. "It's so fluffy and soft!", she said to herself, amazed. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, confused with her. 'What an odd human child she is...' Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru began to walk away from her, but felt a light tug. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Rin was still clutching his tail. Giving a quiet sigh, he gently tugged his fur away from her. "Do you not have a home to return to?" Rin shook her head. Sesshoumaru swore that for an instant, a sad look crept upon her face, but it vanished just as quickly as it had come. "Rin doesn't have any family or home!" Again, the girl puzzled him. How was it that she could just talk about it like it was no big deal? He nodded, and started walking again, this time letting her hold his fur.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a hut preparing some food for Sango and Miroku who had just gotten back. Sango's face was tearstained and seemed like she was having a hard time. A silence had settled itself between the three of them. Kagome was at a loss for words. Too many things had happened that seemed to bring bad fortune. Inuyasha dissappearing, Kohaku under Naraku's control, hadn't enough bad news hit them? Kagome inwardly groaned, feeling like a lifetime's worth of bad things had happened. 

Kagome got done making food, and handed it out to Sango and Miroku. They silently thanked her and began to eat. Sango didn't even touch her food though. Kagome gave a pained glance, knowing what Sango was going through. It was then that her vow to make Naraku die, became stronger. She stepped outside with three bowls full of ramen in her hand. One for Shippou, one for Kirara, and one for Sesshoumaru. She wasn't quite sure if Sesshoumaru would want human food though. Shippou immediatly began stuffing his face, while Kirara mewled and chewed on bits and pieces. Kagome couldn't see any sign of Sesshoumaru, knowing he had probably went into the forest, doing whatever he wanted to do.

As she was about to enter the hut again, she saw Sesshoumaru's form out of the corner of her eye. A quiet giggle filled her ears though. 'Now that _can't _be Sesshoumaru...' She turned around and saw a small girl holding on to his fur. An eyebrow shot up, stating that she was clearly confused. Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome, with the girl still clutching to his fur like it was her security blanket.

"And who might you be?", Kagome asked kindly as she kneeled down. Rin gave a huge smile. "Rin's name is Rin!" Kagome laughed a little at how Rin spoke. She adored Rin right away, but couldn't help but wonder why she attached herself to Sesshoumaru.Sesshoumaru had looked away from the two girls. It was a little embarrassing having a little girl following him like a lost puppy. But, she also reminded him of little Inuyasha in a way. Always trailed after him, chattering excitedly. Sure, Inuyasha had annoyed him to no end, but it wasn't like he hated him with a passion. At least back then he didn't.

After their parents had died, everything went downhill from there. Sesshoumaru became colder and more distant, leaving Inuyasha all alone. When he was in Sesshoumaru's care, Inuyasha became grumpier and grumpier. But, no one could blame him. He was all alone. Inuyasha left his home when he felt that he was old enough to fend for himself. He resided in a village where he fell in love with the miko. And that was basically his past with his brother. He never really reflected on their earlier years though. It just wasn't something he found 'thrilling'.

By now, Rin and Kagome were getting along just fine. Rin chattered on and on, while Kagome patiently listened. Shippou by now, had joined too. Of course, Rin kept holding on to his tail, remarking on how soft and fluffy it was. Kagome noticed that Rin had some obsession with fluffy things, but it was too cute.

"So Rin, do you live around here?" Rin blinked. "Rin doesn't live anywhere!", she smiled and laughed. Kagome stared at her for a moment. "You mean, you don't have a home?" Rin shook her head. Kagome suddenly felt guilty for asking her that, even though Rin didn't seem to be affected. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Rin tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding. "Why is Kagome-neesan sorry?" Kagome smiled a little. "I'm just sad that little Rin doesn't have a home." Rin shrugged, not really understanding her situation. Kagome suddenly had an idea.

"Would Rin like to come travel around with me and the others?" Rin's eyes lit up at the question. She was thrilled that Kagome was asking her to come along. Rin smiled. "Now Rin won't be lonely anymore!", she shouted, happily. Kagome laughed at her eagerness. She had become deeply attached to Rin already. Rin made her forget about what had happened with Inuyasha, and she loved that at least someone in the group could be bright and cheerful. Plus, Rin didn't have any family, and it would seem cruel to leave her all alone.

The others had accepted Rin right away, although protecting her during battles might be a little more challenging. Rin joining the group, also gave Shippou someone his age to be around with. Yes, it was a little annoying having her latch on to his tail a lot, but hey, she wasn't that bad.

'So one person leaves the group, while another one joins...', Kagome thought sadly.

* * *

The sun's rays shined on them in the early afternoon. They had been traveling for quite some time now. Since the early morning until now, not one jewel shard had been detected. Kagome was becoming devestated. It was possible that Naraku might have found more jewel shards than they did, and this made Kagome worried. If the jewel were to become complete, who knows what Naraku might do! She carressed the little piece of jewel they had collected. It hung loosley around her neck, shining when held towards the light. One little piece, such as this one, could bring upon so much power just by itself! 

The inu youkai noticed her distress. He could just smell it. If there were anyway to make her happy, he would surely do it. Right about now, he wanted to hurt his brother badly. 'Running off with that bitch who doesn't care for him, while the one who is alive and kind and actually cares for him is suffering...' He could almost imagine it...slicing away bits and pieces of Inuyasha using his claws or Toukijin. It struck him as satisfying. But, if he hurt Inuyasha in front of Kagome, who knows what she would do. She would probably hate Sesshoumaru more than she did Inuyasha. Then again, did she even hate Inuyasha? It would be strange for her to not be mad at him. Well, love did make you strange sometimes.

Heck, look at what love had done to him! He was fawning over a human girl after not loving anyone for years. Downright unnatural. Some youkai might even find it disgusting, but his own father had fallen in love with a human, Inuyasha fell in love with a human, sooner or later, Sesshoumaru would fall for one too. And so he did. No, he was pretty positive there was no curse on the males of his family, but it just happened like that. The only difference, was that it took longer for Sesshoumaru to love someone. And slowly, he was beginning to realize _why _Inuyasha and his father had fallen for humans. They were giving, kind, sweet, brave, and loving. At least most of them...

Kagome caught him staring at her, and she blushed. She didn't understand why she blushed, but she did. For some reaon, the youkai lord had been staring at her more often. And not with hatred or annoyance, but with fondness. True, he never let it show, but she could just sense it somehow. It felt weird, yet at the same time, she enjoyed the attention she recieved. Sesshoumaru seemed to actually care for her, and it touched her. Her spirits were lifting, knowing that she might have another chance at love again. It almost seemed funny to her, though. At one point in her life, she would have gazed upon Sesshoumaru with eyes that reflected nothing but hatred, but now...now she seemed to become okay with him. And before she knew it, she was falling head-over-heels in love with him. Whether or not Sesshoumaru loved her, she did not know. But she felt good enough knowing that she hadn't lost her sense of love.

"DUCK EVERYONE!", Sango shouted all of a sudden.

A huge neko youkai had jumped out of nowhere, claws sprang out. Kagome immediately pushed Rin behind her, and kept Shippou gaurded on her shoulder. Sango lifted Hiraikotsu and got poised to attack. The neko youkai gave a feral growl, showing off its fangs. Its tail swished this way and that, ready to lash out at its victims. The youkai had found its meal and would not let it escape. Taking its huge paw, it swiped at the group, hissing. Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, and flung Hiraikotsu at its head. The youkai ducked, angered with Sango.

Kagome noticed a small glimmer come from the tip of its tail. Her eyes widened, realizing that a jewel shard was in use.

"IT HAS A JEWEL SHARD AT THE TIP OF ITS TAIL!"

That was the answer on why the youkai was so strong. Normally, it would have been dead in seconds, but it had gotten a jewel shard in its grasp. Kagome notched an arrow, and aimed for the youkai's tail. Maybe she could purify it and get the shard. But it wouldn't be so easy. She had to be sure not to hit Sesshoumaru who was busy slashing at the youkai. Miroku stepped beside her, raising a shield so that the youkai couldn't disrupt her concentration. She drew the bowstring back, carefully. The arrow had to hit its mark. After feeling that she had the right target, she let her arrow shoot off. It struck the youkai in the front left leg. The youkai let out a roar of pain. Sango and Sesshoumaru could attack it with ease now. The youkai made a lame attempt to strike at the two, but it was useless. Sesshoumaru brought out his whip and slashed the tail of the youkai off. The youkai roared louder than ever, feeling its tail being ripped off. Sango slashed its head off, ending the death quickly. Miroku stepped up and took care of the rest. Kagome ran over to the youkai's tail and picked up the jewel shard, purifying it instantly. She put the jewel shard up to the piece that they had and let it fuse with it. She looked up at the group and smiled. "Looks like we have another jewel shard!"

"Nicely done...nicely done..."

The group turned around, and grimaced.

"Kagura...", Sesshoumaru spat.

* * *

AN:HOORAY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS! But anyways, I finally put Rin in here! Sorry if her entrance was kinda pointless, but people seemed to want her to be in it, so I just couldn't refuse! And see! I'm finally bringing in other characters! Be proud! XP 


	8. Closer

A/N: Woah! Chapter Eight has finally made its appearance! But really, I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating! It's been what? Like two months! Well, here it is...and as a bonus, I'm going to start working on chapter nine too. I'm hoping it'll be out next week. Plus, working on When Winter Met Summer really did get me motivated to write for this fic again! So, yay! This is also more like a filler chapter, but it begins to get a little deeper into Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

Disclaimer: Well...must I say it again? You already know.

Used To Love You

Chapter Eight: Closer

Kagura gave a smirk at the group and their shocked expressions which quickly turned to ones of anger.

"Yes, it's me Kagura. I'm glad you remembered!" she spread open her fan, allowing only her crimson eyes to show. Kagome clenched onto the jewel shard around her neck, not wanting it to leave her grasp.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed. Kagura shot her a bored glance and replied.

"There is nothing here that I want. Is it wrong for me to just check up on the crew every now and then?" she asked with mocked innocence. As she studied the group, her eyes lit up.

"So, a member down?" Kagome notched an arrow at Kagura, her eyes glowing with hate.

"I'm pretty pissed off Kagura! So as long as you want to live, get the hell out of here!" Just to emphasize her point, she drew her arrow back further. Kagura just laughed and pulled a feather out of her hair. The feather transformed into a huge, white one. Kagura stepped onto it and gave a grin.

"Just know that I will be back! And possibly one more member will be gone..." She flew off, leaving the group confused.

Kagome turned around to face everyone else, trying to muster a smile.

"Don't worry! Everyone will stay together! We're a team which means we can conquer whatever comes our way!" Rin cheered along with Shippou, while Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru all gave small smiles.

'She's already trying to forget Inuyasha...Why do you pain yourself so, Kagome?' Sesshoumaru thought sadly.

It had been a week since the arrival of Kagura. Not many events had happened. Only one more jewel shard was obtained from a bear youkai. A calm rain poured down from the heavens, making the smell of wet earth and spring blow through the land. Everyone save Kagome sat around in Kaede's hut doing nothing. With Kagome back in her own time for now, shard hunting was out of the question. Shippou and Rin had been lulled to sleep with the pitter-patter of rain. Sango softly stroked the napping Kirara, her thoughts on Kohaku. Everything that happened confused her lately. '

Where are you right now Kohaku? What is that beast doing to you?'

Miroku sat by Sango's side, just wanting to be there for her. Just by looking into Sango's eyes he could see that she was in pain. She tried so hard to get Kohaku back, but everything backfired on her. In the end, it seemed like Kohaku would forever be a slave of Naraku. Yet, why he had stopped Sango from doing her deed was beyond him. Maybe he just didn't have the heart to see her feel guilty afterwords.

Sesshoumaru sat across from Sango and Miroku, watching them carefully. He could tell they had feelings for each other, but they never showed it in front of others. It reminded him of how he felt somehow. Like he wanted to be with Kagome, but something kept preventing him from doing so. Not just because of Inuyasha either. It was how Kagome felt. Would she really want to be with the cold, stoic youkai lord? It didn't seem like she hated him, but it sure didn't seem like she was absolutely in love with him either. He mentally kicked himself for even bothering over such trivial things.

'Why should it matter? If she loves me, she does. If she doesn't, then she doesn't. Simple as that.'

With that thought, he decided that he just wasn't going to care anymore. What happens, happens.

Kagome sat on her chair, gazing out the window. A heavy rain started, adding to the gloomy misery she felt. She came home to get a break from all the sadness, but found depression knocking on her door again. When she had come home, she didn't even tell her mom what had happened. It was like she herself didn't believe it. Like she was caught between a dreamworld and reality. Kagome picked up a stuffed puppy she had gotten as a gift from Inuyasha when he came to her time once. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered that day.

_-Flashback-_

_"Where are we going!" Inuyasha hollered as Kagome pulled his arm through a crowd of people._

_"To the mall!" Kagome called over the crowd._

_"What the heck is that? Some type of food?" He replied with a confused look._

_Kagome laughed and opened the door to a store. He stared at everything inside, eyes wide with curiousity. Quickly, he began running to every shelf, picking up things and inspecting them. Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, but laughed. Inuyasha's ears twitched all of a sudden, showing something had caught his attention. Kagome followed his gaze and saw what shocked him. A huge tower of ramen. She shrugged off her purse and got out her wallet. Inuyasha blinked, noticing the green paper in her hands._

_"What's that? A charm spell?"_

_"Nope. It's money. You use it to pay for things you want. Here," she handed him some money. "Go buy ramen or something! We are out to shop afterall."_

_Inuyasha looked at the money in his hands and stared. 'I can buy what I want with these slips of paper?' He made a mad dash for the ramen display, passing by a shelf filled with stuffed animals. His feet came to a halt as he neared the stuffed animals and inspected them. They felt so soft and real._

_'I wonder if Kagome would like this...I mean, she does like fluffy things. I think.' Picking up the dog, he walked over to the cashier and handed her the dog._

_"Wow, buying this for your girlfriend I'm guessing?" She flashed a bright smile. Inuyasha blushed, not knowing what to say. Technically, Kagome wasn't his girlfriend, but that was the closest thing. Kagome jogged up to him, smiling._

_"Get any ramen?"_

_"Well...", he blushed, not knowing what to say. "I got you this instead." He held out the stuffed dog, and saw Kagome's eyes light up._

_"It's so cute! That was so sweet of you Inuyasha!" She hugged him tightly and began admiring the stuffed dog._

_-End Flashback-_

She hugged the stuffed dog tightly, fearing that if let go of it, she'd forget Inuyasha. It was true that she loved Inuyasha dearly, but recently, she noticed she seemed to have an attachment to a certain inu-youkai. And once Kikyou took Inuyasha away, the feelings seemed to grow a little stronger. She felt cruel, falling in love with another person when Inuyasha was dead. Yes, she did have the right to be with someone else since he left with Kikyou, but she felt like she'd be betraying him.

"I can't help what I feel..." she softly murmered to the stuffed dog. "So I guess Inuyasha couldn't help what he felt for Kikyou...and I had no right to interfere."

Setting down the dog on her bed, she grabbed her jacket and stepped outside the house into the cold rain. She took a deep breath, the smell of fresh rainwater and the outdoors assaulted her nostrils. Leaning against the Goshinboku tree, she shut her eyes and remembered another moment, only this time with Sesshoumaru.

_-Flashback- _

_Tears pushed their way out of Kagome's eyes and began strolling down her cheeks. She just couldn't help it. Her heart ached for the prescence of Inuyasha. A crunch of leaves were heard, making Kagome snap her head up and look around. She had left the hut, making sure no one followed her out to the meadow. Slowly, she rose to her feet, trying to find the cause of the noise. A figured clad in white stepped out. Sesshoumaru._

_"What do you want?" Kagome lashed out, harsher than intended._

_"The question would be what are you doing out here. And I followed you. You'll have to be quieter next time you decide to go off crying."_

_"What I do is none of your business! Just leave me alone!"_

_"I believe it becomes my business when you disturb my peace." he shot back curtly. Kagome's hands curled up into fists at her side. Right now she wasn't in the mood to be bothered, and he certainly wasn't helping._

_"Leave me alone! Is it my fault if I cared for Inuyasha so much! Can you blame me!" she finally screamed, wanting to just let it all out. Her tears began streaming down her face now, sick of just pretending for everything to be okay. She sunk down to the ground, her body shaking from her violent sobs._

_A pair of arms encircled her waist as she cried. Without caring, she latched onto his sleeve and wept some more. He didn't know why he did what he did, but he couldn't stand to see her cry. Besides, if this helped her feel better, then he'd let her do what she wanted. Already her sobs seemed to have calmed down._

_'Thank you..." she whispered softly._

_-End Flashback-_

Her cheeks flushed slightly at that memory, but shook her head. He probably did that just to stop her from crying any louder. To think that he cared for her was like saying that pigs could fly. But Kagome was grateful that he tried to make her feel better. It touched her heart that maybe he really did care. There could be more to him than just the heart of ice he's led everyone to believe he had.

'Good Lord...what if I really am in love with him?'

Sesshoumaru sat by the well, waiting for Kagome to come back. He was eager to go shard hunting, for he needed an opponent. But he also felt like seeing Kagome. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed her comforting prescence and her heavenly scent. Sesshoumaru shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. He was acting like some lovesick fool.

A flash of blue light erupted from the well, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down, his gold eyes resting upon the form of Kagome. She looked up and waved. He merely stepped back, allowing her to swing her leg over the well and get out. Kagome noticed him giving her a scrutinizing gaze.

"Something wrong...?"

Sesshoumaru just shook his head and turned around, walking towards the hut. He had noticed that her scent seemed a lot happier than before and spending some time in her home had done her good. And it made him glad to know she was feeling better. Kagome jogged after him, hollering for him to wait up. An ever-so-small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Some strong gusts of wind flew around him rapidly. Kagome stood back, watching with her mouth hanging open. There Sesshoumaru stood in his huge inu-youkai form. True, she had seen him in that form once before, but this time, he was so much closer and looked very noble.

"Wow..." she whispered quietly. She tentatively reached her hand out to stroke his leg. The pure white fur glistened in the sun's rays, making him look even majestic. His red eyes gazed down at her as she began to pet his leg. A soft purr erupted from his throat, as his tail swished around, liking the soft strokes she gave. Slowly, he sunk to the ground, laying down so she could pet him some more. Sure he was acting vain, but what did he care? He was getting attention that he wanted so why spoil it. Kagome laughed at the small doggy-grin on his face and his bright pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Another purr came out of his throat, this time louder. Kagome began to stroke his nose, making him purr even louder. At this rate, his purring would rumble the whole ground. Finally, when he felt he had had enough attention, he changed back into his human form. He let a tiny smile be seen by Kagome. She blushed slightly, but followed him as he began to walk towards the village.

For some reason, Kagome kept giggling behind him the whole way. It's not that he exactly _cared_, it's just that he wanted to know what she found so amusing. He turned around and faced her, his golden orbs holding just a bit of question.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"Oh, nothing." she waved him off and continued to the village. He gave a glare at her back, still wanting to know.

"Welcome back!" Sango called.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin all appeared in front of them, ready to take their leave.

"Sheesh! What took ya so long Kagome?" Shippou wined. Rin nodded her head in agreement.

"Rin missed Kagome!"

Kagome gave a smile to the two children and hugged them tightly.

"Well, ready to go? We still have plenty of jewel shards to collect." Miroku stated.

Everyone nodded their heads and began to walk away from the village.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed behind a little, walking together in silence. Finally, Kagome broke it.

"Do you really want to know what I was laughing about?"

Sesshoumaru just turned his head away, pretending not to care. Kagome giggled slightly, but spoke.

"Fine, I'll tell you anyways. I was laughing because I didn't know dogs could purr so much. Especially one like you."

A/N: Well, there's a chapter. Sorry the plot isn't going as fast as you would probably like. But hang in there folks! Please read and review! Thank you! And as always, sorry if there are any errors!


End file.
